Ensemble
by shakamar
Summary: Neela se rend compte de ses sentiments envers Ray. Ensemble, ils vont devoir affronter le quotidien des Urgences.


Il était d'un avis commun aux urgences du Cook County de Chicago, que Neela Rasgotra et Ray Barnett étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Bien que cette situation ne fut pas toujours le cas, les deux jeunes docteurs étaient passés au-delà de leurs préjugés envers l'un l'autre et une véritable amitié était née. Certains, parmi le personnel médical se doutaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux, qu'une simple amitié. Mais si c'était le cas, ni Ray ni Neela n'avait fait le premier pas.

C'est pourquoi en ce jour de Mars, quand Michael Gallant et Gregory Pratt se tenaient près de la réception en train de discuter d'un patient, Neela s'avança vers eux, pour pouvoir parler à Gallant en privé, laissant Ray avec Morris. Lorsqu'il vit sa meilleure amie rire avec Gallant, Ray sentit la colère monter en lui, et pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter, le jeune homme partit en direction de la salle de pause, sous le regard amusé de Morris.

La journée se déroula dans le flou le plus total pour Neela et Ray. En effet, un incendie s'était déclaré dans un immeuble abritant des centaines de personnes, et le Cook County était le plus près pour soigner les blessés. Durant une courte pause entre deux patients, Neela se rendit à la salle de repos pour se servir un café. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Gallant qui lui sourit en la voyant. Se sentant un peu gênée, Neela lui rendit son sourire mais ne fit rien de plus.

- Neela. L'interpella le jeune médecin. Est-ce que je pourrais te demander quelque chose?

- Oui bien sur. Accepta t-elle en faisant un signe de la tête.

- Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir? Fit-il en souriant.

- Heu... oui. Mais je comptais passer une soirée tranquille. Moi, et le tournoi de poker. Plaisanta la jeune femme en essayant de sortir de la salle.

- Parfait! Je pourrai t'accompagner chez toi. Et on regardera le poker ensemble. S'enthousiasma Gallant avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme et de l'embrasser par surprise.

Neela resta sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Michael Gallant, le médecin pour lequel elle avait le béguin depuis un an venait de s'inviter chez elle, pour passer une soirée ensemble. Et il l'avait embrassé! Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir une émotion particulière, rien ne vint. Neela resta quelques minutes à chercher pourquoi elle ne ressentait rien pour Michael quand son biper sonna. Un nouveau patient venait d'être admis aux Urgences.

Ray était encore bloqué aux Urgences pour quelques heures, jusqu'à la fin de sa garde, quand il vit Neela sortir des vestiaires, habillée normalement. Il sourit en la voyant, mais son sourire disparut quand il s'aperçut que Gallant l'attendait près de la réception. Les deux jeunes gens partirent ensemble vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Ray éprouva une nouvelle fois de la jalousie en voyant sa meilleure amie partir avec un autre que lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête? Lui demanda alors Morris qui venait de voir la scène et compatissait pour son ami.

- Pour rien. Bougonna Ray en prenant un dossier.

- Mais bien sur! S'exclama le jeune médecin roux en roulant des yeux. Tu sais que tout le monde est au courant que tu aime Neela. Lui apprit-il.

- Non, et bien sur que j'aime Neela, c'est ma meilleure amie. Renchérit Ray.

- Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu l'aime mais pas comme une amie. Allez, Ray, c'est à moi que tu parle! S'écria Morris quand il vit que son ami ne dirait rien sur ses sentiments.

- Je sais, et c'est bien pour ça que je ne te dirait rien. S'amusa Ray. Tu ne sais pas garder un secret. Ajouta t-il avant de se diriger vers son patient.

Sa garde était bientôt finie et Ray ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, rentrer se coucher. Malheureusement, avant cela, il devait remplir ses derniers dossiers et pendant qu'il essayait de ne pas s'endormir dessus dans la salle des vestiaires, Abby entra, pour se changer.

- Salut Ray. Dit-elle en ouvrant son casier. Bientôt fini?

- Yeah, je serais déjà chez moi, si Wealer ne m'avait pas tendu une embuscade pour que je termine pendant ma garde. Répondit-il fatigué.

- Neela a déjà fini? Je croyais que vous rentriez ensemble? S'amusa Abby en voyant la réaction de son ami quand elle mentionna Neela.

- Ouais, je pensais aussi, mais elle a fini plus tôt que moi, et elle devait avoir un rendez-vous avec Gallant parce qu'ils sont partis tous les deux. Répondit-il en faisant une mine dégoutée.

- ah! Jaloux hein. Plaisanta la jeune femme en mettant sa blouse. Tu sais, tu n'aurais pas à te faire de soucis pour Gallant si tu lui avait déjà avoué tes sentiments.

- Oh non, pas toi! S'exclama Ray en se levant pour se servir une tasse de café. D'abord Morris, et maintenant toi, Abby, même si j'avais des sentiments pour Neela, je ne ferais, rien parce que c'est ma meilleure amie. La seule qui accepte mes conneries et ne me rend pas responsable pour tout ce qui va de travers dans le monde! Lui expliqua le jeune homme avant de se remettre dans ses dossiers.

- Peut-être que si tu te jetais à l'eau et que tu avouais tes sentiments, tu gagnerai plus qu'une meilleure amie. Conclut Abby avant de laisser le jeune médecin dans ses réflexions.

Quand Ray franchit les portes de leur appartement, il fut étonné de voir que sa colocataire était encore devant la télévision, confortablement installée dans le canapé avec un pot de glace entre les mains.

- Je croyais que tu serais déjà couchée. Ou bien avec Gallant. Fit Ray tout en déposant ses clés et manteau sur le comptoir avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

- Non. Dit-elle simplement en lui tendant le pot de glace et sa cuillère.

- Tu sais qu'on a d'autre cuillère? S'amusa le jeune homme mais ne fit rien pour se lever.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai la flemme de me lever et tu es trop fatigué pour te lever aussi. Répliqua t-elle en lui souriant tristement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neela? Demanda Ray après plusieurs minutes de silence où il l'observa.

- Rien, c'est juste que j'ai rompu avec Gallant. Fit Neela doucement.

- Je suis désolé. Lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas, mais merci quand même. Rigola t-elle sans bouger du câlin de Ray.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus en colère? Ou en pleurs? La questionna t-il en éteignant la télévision pour avoir une vraie conversation.

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre Michael, mais envers moi-même. Je croyais que j'étais amoureuse de lui, alors qu'en fait... Neela s'arrêta brusquement avant de se redresser et de se lever.

- Non, non, Neela, tu sais que tu peux me parler. Lui fit Ray pour l'empêcher qu'elle ne se renferme sur elle-même.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Michael, parce que je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. Lâcha finalement la jeune femme en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Ray. Mais tu ne m'a jamais rien dit! S'emporta t-il soudain, jaloux de cet autre homme.

- Comment aurais-je pu te le dire? Et si tu n'éprouvais pas la même chose? Tu es mon meilleur ami Ray et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cette amitié à cause de mes sentiments pour toi! S'écria Neela.

- Quoi? S'exclama Ray les yeux ronds. L'autre homme c'est moi?

- Oui! Voilà tu es content. Maintenant tu va pouvoir... commença t-elle mais sa phrase se perdit quand les lèvres de Ray se posèrent sur celles de la jeune femme.

Leur premier baiser fut passionné. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se regarder, un sourire béas sur leur lèvres, en prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je t'aime Neela. Je ne sais pas depuis quand, mais à chaque fois que je te voyais avec Gallant, j'avais envie de le défigurer. Murmura Ray en posant son front contre celui de la brunette.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Voulut-elle savoir.

- Parce que j'avais peur de gâcher notre amitié. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne voulais pas te perdre. Alors si je devais te partager avec un autre, pour que tu reste dans ma vie... expliqua t-il ému.

- Tu n'aura pas à me partager Ray. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer. Plaisanta Neela avant de l'embrasser.

- Bien, parce que je compte bien te garder, Docteur Rasgotra. Lui chuchota t-il avant de l'entrainer sur le canapé où ils passèrent le reste de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
